Anivia
|-|Anivia= |-|Blackfrost Anivia= Summary Anivia is a benevolent winged spirit who endures endless cycles of life, death, and rebirth to protect the Freljord. A demigod born of unforgiving ice and bitter winds, she wields those elemental powers to thwart any who dare disturb her homeland. Anivia guides and protects the tribes of the harsh north, who revere her as a symbol of hope, and a portent of great change. She fights with every ounce of her being, knowing that through her sacrifice, her memory will endure, and she will be reborn into a new tomorrow. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B Name: Anivia, The Cryophoenix Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female Age: Several thousand years old Classification: Cryophoenix (Ice Elemental), Guardian of the Freljord, Avarosan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Flight, Resurrection, Statistics Amplification (Durability Amplification Via Rebirth), Ice Manipulation, Magic, Status Effect Inducement (Can Stun opponents Via Flash Frost, Can Slow opponents Via Flash Frost and Glacial Storm), Damage Boost (Via Frostbite), Weather Manipulation, Can see through illusions/mind-affecting abilities (Easily identified Lissandra as a threat to the Frejlord), Non-Corporeal (Ornn's siblings are capable of taking and leaving physical form at will) Attack Potency: Small Country level (Anivia is the embodiment of the Freljord's raw power, capable of creating blizzards that can cover the entire Freljord, sustains a never-ending storm that destroys everything it encompasses. Every time she dies she releases enough elemental energy to freeze the Freljord. Comparable to Ornn and Volibear) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Should be comparable to the other Freljordian Demi-Gods Ornn and Volibear, Was able to intercept an attack from Gnar) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Small Country Class Durability: Small Country level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Hundreds of kilometers with powers Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extremely high (Has been alive before mankind existed, and has died and been born thousands of times) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Rebirth:' Upon taking fatal damage, Anivia transforms into an egg, dispels all debuffs, with full health for 6 seconds, during which she cannot act. While in her egg form, Anivia gains bonus armor and bonus magic resistance. If the egg survives, Anivia is reborn. *'Flash Frost:' Anivia launches a massive chunk of ice which flies toward the target location, dealing magic damage to enemies it passes through. Anivia then shatters the orb, dealing magic damage to enemies within the detonation and stunning them. Enemies damaged by Flash Frost are slowed. *'Crystallize:' Anivia summons an impassable wall of ice at the target location perpendicular to which way she is facing, knocking enemies away from it. *'Frostbite:' Anivia blasts the target with a freezing wind, dealing magic damage that is doubled against targets recently stunned by Flash Frost or recently damaged by a fully formed Glacial Storm. *'Glacial Storm:' Anivia calls forth a driving rain of ice and hail at the target location, dealing magic damage each second to enemies within and slowing them. The blizzard gradually increases in size. At maximum size, enemies within the area take increased damage and are slowed to a greater extent. After Glacial Storm has been active for at least 1 second, Anivia can cast the ability again to deactivate it, dealing one last tick of damage. The ability will deactivate automatically if she gets too far away. Anivia has been shown to be able to create and manipulate Glacial Storms large enough to cover the entire Freljord. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Ice Users Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Good Characters Category:Birds Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Guardians Category:Weather Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Tier 6